


Magic Transferred

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [45]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, There is... a lot of kissing before they get together, for magic purposes ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Tooru’s gaze is sharp and searching as he asks, “May I?”Hajime scoffs, “Of course.”Tooru’s eyes flash with… something, and he brings his hand up to trace Hajime’s jawline, tilting his head to the right with a slight nudge, and Hajime closes his eyes, missing the expression that finally wins against Tooru’s carefully crafted mask.Hajime can sense his energy, his magic, his life force, stirring to life with every warm puff of air against his face.He really is taking his sweet time. Hajime manages to coherently think before soft, chapped lips are pressed to his.The world ceases to exist as nothing exists but him, his magic, and Tooru.





	Magic Transferred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [budsnbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budsnbloom/gifts).



> Please please please comment
> 
> This was inspired by this: https://vc-arts.tumblr.com/post/170643139082/after-practice

Hajime feels warm, calloused fingers wrap around his arm, dragging his attention from his scolding and the swollen kneecap in front of him.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru’s breath ghosts over Hajime’s lips and as much as he wants to shiver, to blink, to do something to bring time crashing back in-

He can’t. He’s frozen in place by the look in Tooru’s eyes. _ Intense _ is the only way to describe it. But that isn’t the part that makes Hajime repress the full-body shudder that threatens to break his angry facade to reveal his concern. What does that is the way that behind Tooru’s intensity, his eyes are hard, hiding his thoughts from Hajime in the only way Tooru knows how.

Behind a wall of diversion.

Tooru’s gaze is sharp and searching as he asks, “May I?”

Hajime scoffs, “Of course.” 

Tooru’s eyes flash with… something, and he brings his hand up to trace Hajime’s jawline, tilting his head to the right with a slight nudge, and Hajime closes his eyes, missing the expression that finally wins against Tooru’s carefully crafted mask. 

Hajime can sense his energy, his magic, his life force, stirring to life with every warm puff of air against his face. 

_ He really is taking his sweet time.  _ Hajime manages to coherently think before soft, chapped lips are pressed to his.

The world ceases to exist as nothing exists but him, his magic, and Tooru. 

There are different sorts of magic. There’s the magic within each sentient being, there’s beings that are magic in and of themselves. There’s controllable magic, creatable magic, so on so forth. There’s then the magic that each human is born with, melded into a power of their very own. Tooru’s is magic manipulation, and Hajime’s… well, they aren’t quite sure yet.

Whatever it is, it’s definitely there, judging by all the times Tooru’s leached off of him to heal himself or when he’s out of energy.

With his eyes closed, Hajime can pretend it isn’t Tooru, that this isn’t happening, that he’s just meditating to release his energy. 

Not that he wishes that it weren’t Tooru, or that he isn’t willingly giving some magic for his friend. He just… wishes Tooru would kiss him for a different reason.

The gentle tug on his magic subsides, but Tooru stays where he is, lips a light pressure against his own for just a second longer than necessary before he pulls back, forehead leaning against Hajime’s with an exhale just light enough to not be considered a sigh.

“You good?” Hajime’s voice barely doesn’t crack. It had the first time they’d transferred magic this way. Apparently the energy was more potent from that point or something?

At least, that’s what Tooru had said. But personally Hajime wondered if the reason his voice had cracked was a cocktail of how unprepared he had been for his best friend to have kissed him and the myriad of emotions he had gone through in the span of three seconds. Oh well.

It’s not as though Tooru could love him back, anyway, so Hajime had been able to get most emotions settled whenever this happened.

But if that damn pang of hopeless loneliness always fluttered up, well, that was his business.

“Yeah, you?”

“Fine,” Hajime responds, relishing the moment of silence with Tooru. Well, not silence, beyond them he can hear birds chirping and cars driving. But for now, it feels like he and Tooru are in their own bubble, magic still teasing at the other’s consciousness as it separates. 

_ It’s peace. _ Hajime realizes, and wistfulness settles over him like a light blanket.

Wistfulness is the best word for it, the feeling he has now of reaching, reaching- Tooru leans back, bracing himself on his elbows atop the table, staring at the ceiling, legs still on either side of Hajime’s waist- and being too far.

But, Hajime will take what he can get.

\---

 

Tooru concentrates on settling the magic he had transferred from Hajime to himself, and then takes a few moments to get his heart rate back to normal before he lets his eyes focus on the drab ceiling of the club room. He’s almost over aware of the magic flowing through the air, the clubroom already endowed with the magic of memories and emotions run rampant. And the pulsing energy origination from him and Hajime. It was… unusual for two people’s magic to be as in sync as he and Hajime’s is, he knows. He just can’t bring himself to believe it’s because of anything more than their magic having warped and formed around each other’s since they were seven, and that Tooru gets energy from Hajime rather often.

And even if it means they’re perfect for each other, Hajime only loves him platonically.

Probably, maybe, not-worth-it-to-risk-it-ly.

And besides, only is a poor choice in words. 

Only would imply that romance is above friendship, which it’s not. It’s just different. And Tooru loves Hajime, whether romantically or platonically, as long as Hajime is comfortable. And Hajime is obviously most comfortable with platonic love, and that’s perfectly fine with Tooru. As long as Hajime’s in Tooru’s life.

He’ll take what he can get.

 

\---

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Tooru isn’t supposed to get this in-his-head, but it doesn’t matter. 

What matters is getting stronger, and coping.

Even if this is an unhealthy coping mechanism, isn’t it better than something more damaging?

Tooru ignores the suspiciously Hajime-like voice that says that this is just as damaging, perhaps more so, and picks another volleyball from the cart besides him. 

The throw is alright, the approach is alright, the jump is alright, and the serve is excellent.

It’s the landing that fucks Tooru over. 

 He enjoys the feeling of falling, especially after a successful serve This time it’s interrupted by a sharp pain like fire and his knee is throbbing and there’s a strangled yowl splitting the air but Tooru focuses on the feeling of falling, falling-

 

Tooru wakes up to the sound of harried footsteps, a gait unmistakable especially on such familiar terrain as the laux wood of a volleyball court. 

“Tooru?!” Hajime’s concerned voice shakes Tooru out of the last of his reverie, and the pulsing pain in his knee is no longer a detached thought but a stark reality.

Dstantly, over the roaring of blood in his ears, Tooru wishes Hajime would call him Tooru all the time.

Hajime kneels besides Tooru, his magic gentle and concerned.

“Hey,” Tooru muttered, “I might hae overdone it.”

“Hajime tries to laugh, but it turns into a choked sort of sob, and that’s when Tooru breaks, tears streaming silently down his face. 

Hajime shuffles closer and leans over Tooru, “You need a healer,” he says through his tears, hopelessly. Tooru doesn’t like hearing that tone.

“I need energy,” Tooru tries to  correct, swallowing the, ‘I need you’ that threatens to escape.

Hajime obliges, leaning down to press his lips to Tooru’s.

It’s salty, and not the best kiss they’ve shared or anything like that, but this might be the most meaningful exchange of energy they’ve ever done, because when they part, the pain in Tooru’s knee is nearly completely gone. 

“Hajime,” Tooru sighs in relief when they part, “thank you.” 

“What?”

Tooru gestures to his no-longer swollen knee, “I think we know your brand of magic, then.”

“Yeah,” Hajime breathes, but he doesn’t seem to be focused on Tooru’s words, his gaze burning as it holds Tooru’s. 

“What?” Tooru breaths, suddenly hyper aware of Hajime’s hand on his face, and the way Hajime is curled protectively over him.

Hajime’s eyes flicker to his lips for a moment, and Tooru’s breath catches in his throat, and when they refocus on Tooru’s eyes there’s something in them that Tooru associates with the feeling he gets in the moment between the toss and the spike, the unwavering confidence that Tooru will get the ball to Hajime. 

Hajime dips down again, and this time the chaste slide of their lips and the flow of magic between them conveys more feeling than words, the relief that Tooru is okay, that Hajime is the one who found him, and another feeling that runs as an undercurrent to it all, locked away from Tooru’s comprehension like a secret that he can’t help but be lost in.

When Hajime pulls away, Tooru knows that this is the most open his expression has been in a while, from the way Hajime’s eyes crinkle at the corners.

Tooru shifts to sit up and winces as his knee twinges, breaking them both of the solitary space they had lulled themselves into. 

“I guess it was too fucked up to completely heal.” Tooru muses, holding an arm out.

Hajime ducks under the arm and loops his own around Tooru’s waist to hoist them both up.

\---

They stumble through Hajime’s back door a bit later to find his father in the kitchen with a cup of tea, which he nearly drops when he takes in how Tooru’s leaning on Hajime.

After a lot of fussing, Tooru ends up on a futon situated in Hajime’s room, just like their sleepovers when they were younger. 

“Thank you.” Tooru says when he thinks Hajime’s asleep, mainly to test if he is or not.

After waiting a moment for a response and receiving none, Tooru goes on, “for everything. You’ve always been there for me, and you’ve always understood me, and you’ve allowed me to be there for you like that for as long as I’ve known you.”

He waits a beat, listening for a sign that Hajime’s awake, before continuing at a whisper, “I love you.”

The silence lasts long enough that Tooru starts to drift off, before, “Really?”

Tooru wants to jump out of his skin, but is frozen, his heart having jumped into his throat and still pounding out a quick rhythm.

Hajime waits another moment, and the quiet is charged with _something_ ~~Tooru daren’t wish it to be hope~~ before Hajime sighs, evidently giving up.

“Yeah.” Tooru breaths, half hoping that Hajime won’t hear.

There’s not a response, and Tooru isn’t sure what to think, and then Hajime’s hand reaches over from the bed.

They fall asleep with their hands tangled together, and something new budding in the air between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and have a great day!


End file.
